


Decisions, Decisions...

by Ernutet



Series: The Adventures of Young Daniel Jackson [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ernutet/pseuds/Ernutet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Almost home", Jack whispered, his steadying hand on Daniel's shoulder again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions, Decisions...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This odyssey had begun way back in 2006 on the International Little Daniel List at Yahoo Groups, and continues to this day. What can I say, my LD Muse is an elusive creature.
> 
> Firstly imagined as a classical chaptered story, it turned out into a series of short stories, sometimes ficlets, starting with an event which changed Daniel's life into something completely different, and yet not neccessarily worse.
> 
> Each part of this series is a stand-alone glimpse into Daniel's new life.
> 
> SETTING: Lets say season 9, because Jack is a General. Consider everything past s.9. AU.
> 
> SPOILERS: everything up to s.9, though nothing specific ... probably some mention of Meridian events, FIAD, COTG ... generally, if you don't watch SG-1, you'll be spoiled.
> 
> My eternal thanks goes to Anne (Annejackdanny) for doing both alpha and beta on this, for hand-holding and cheerleading.... for YEARS. You rock, lady!
> 
> Any and all mistakes left are exclusively mine.

**_April 2005_ **

****

There were times when being "The Man" felt like the greatest reward he could had ever received. And then, there were times – such as this – when he felt like he was drowning in a small, oppressing cell filled with ever rising water.

With a quiet sigh, General O'Neill continued to stare blankly at the opened folder in front of him, the only light coming from the small table lamp on his left. It was the middle of the night, and for once, there had been no alerts, no unauthorized gate activations, no Earthbound threats… Only the soft beeping, clucking and clanking of the billion dollars worth of equipment. It was familiar, even soothing…giving him an opportunity to think about the problem laid before him.

Reaching out with his hand, Jack started to turn the papers one by one, until he reached the first page and the two photographs glued there. One was the official, ID photo of Dr. Daniel Jackson. The other…the other one was that of an seven year old boy, his features so similar to that of Dr. Jackson, that Jack could believe the boy was his friend's son. The reality, though, was very much different, bordering on confusing and unbeliavable. But the facts were there, right in front of him, in a fifty–plus pages thick report; and the major evidence was currently (hopefully) sleeping in one of the VIP rooms.

Jack has been through the report several times. Medical data, physical data, security data - it was all there, black on white, staring right in his face and daring him to do something, anything.

The only thing that both the General O'Neill and Jack _could_ do, however, was clear as that spotless window in the briefing room, allowing the first class view of the Gate.

After a long week full of medical tests it was unquestionable, that Dr. Daniel Jackson, triple PhD, was now Daniel Jackson, a seven year old boy – and not a happy camper. Of course, that wasn't the worst of it. Things had to get just a tad more complicated. So, while Daniel was now in a kid's body, his mind was still that of a 39 year old man.

Jack was still trying to grasp all the consequences and deeper meanings of the situation, but one thing was glaringly and painfully obvious from the report – the SGC's scientists would try and do their damn best to find a way to reverse the effects of that...machine. But, as Dr. Sanetti had repeated countless times already, they'd be starting from point zero, expecting it to be a long hit-and-miss research. In other words, Daniel Jackson would most likely, for an unspecified – long - time, remain in his current, much younger body.

While physically healthy, Daniel was an emotional wreck. He claimed to be "fine" in a poor attempt to divert attention from himself, at those rare occasions when he'd decide to speak a word or two.

So, after a short and surplus debate with himself, Jack talked to the President, laying out "the case" in bare facts and giving him the best solution possible, for all concerned.

Initially, there had been talks about taking Daniel away to a safe house with someone highly trained and capable as his guardian, getting him into what would basically be something similar to a witness protection program.

Jack was categorically and furiously against it. Giving Daniel away was _not_ an option.

After hearing his point of view – rather loudly and repeatedly - the President had reluctantly agreed to let Daniel stay where he was, appointing Jack as his legal guardian. That was not that hard to do, since he had already been Daniel's official next of kin.

That decision had left Jack with only one crucial move to make.

He took a pen and leafed through the papers. Finding the document he was looking for, Jack's hand hovered over it's corner for a second, then scribbled his name in an almost automated way.

Glancing at the clock on the far wall he counted the minutes left until his retirement, then leaned back into the chair.

It was like a stone being lift off his chest and he could breathe again.

Not that the situation had been resolved, far from it. But he was _acting_ , as opposed to just sitting around playing General, and, at this point in time, that was enough.

Feeling oddly re-energized, Jack half-saluted his, now already former, office, ensured to be notified when his replacement arrived, then stalked through the door without looking back.

**%%%%%%%%%%  
**

If he hadn't known better, Jack would had thought that the lone occupant of the VIP room he was entering was fast asleep. The room was swathed in near-darkness, with only a small portable lamp hooked onto a bed frame giving more or less enough light for a hunched figure on the bed to be able to write.

Jack had always given Daniel hell for reading and writing in lousy light conditions. Once he even got him one of the thickest, geekiest glasses he could find, letting Daniel know what he'd look like in ten years or less, if he kept up that unhealthy habbit. Jack preferred to think of it as an educational joke. Needless to say Daniel didn't get it.

"Nice try", Jack casually commented while closing the door behind him. He was satisfied to see at least a flicker of guilt, before it was overrun with a I'm-fine-and-you're-annoying mask.

A very efficient defense mechanism which worked for most people.

"I can't sleep". Jack could hear fatigue in those mumbled words and he moved closer to the bed, letting the small lamp be his guiding light.

Closing his journal, Daniel looked up to see Jack standing a foot away from the bed, his hands jammed deep into pockets, trying hard to act casual. Something in Jack's look – something sad, determinant and final – made Daniel close his eyes in bleak resignation for a moment, before facing his, now much older, friend.

"I'm going away". It was not a question, but a statement of a perceived fact.

Jack tilted his head a little, then nodded. "Ye-ah."

Daniel looked down, his hand caressing his journal – his memories. "Where to?" He looked up again, only to be met with a puzzled gaze.

"Where to?" Jack frowned. "Well, to..."

"I mean, which state? I'm guessing that "safe house" is somewhere in the U.S.". Before Jack could get a single word out, Daniel's eyes widened in sudden thought. "Oh, no, don't tell me they're taking me offworld! Jack, I..."

"Hold it, hold it!" Hands showing the standard "time out" sign, Jack waited for Daniel's full and undivided attention. He definitely needed sleep if he couldn't _read_ Daniel. Better yet, his friend apparently needed some quality rest, too. Talk about crossing wires...

The boy – it was so strange to even think it – set his mouth in a thin line, waiting for the words he thought would condemn him to a lifetime of hiding and running away.

"Now, to make it perfectly clear..." The finger was up and in the air, demanding silence.

Blue eyes gazed at him unflinchingly, but the lower lip stuck out in revolt. If the situation wasn't that serious, Jack would had thought it was endearing.

"...Yes, you're going away – aaht!", the finger was back immediately when Daniel opened his mouth; "... from the SGC, _with me_ , to _my_ house, and you'll be living with me till they find a way to make you big again. That's the _final_ decision".

Jack's voice was firm and sincere and Daniel's body was almost visibly, slowly uncoiling, the tension dissipating, the telltale shimmer of wetness in his eyes growing more and more pronounced.

Jack shifted on his feet, then approached the bed. With a suffering sigh and a silent apology to his knees, he squatted in front of the cross-legged boy.

"I should be pissed as hell at you for thinking I'd just abandon you, y'know that?", he told his still-silent-friend with forced lightness. The only answer he got was the twinkle of blue eyes, the reflection of gathering moisture.

Jack placed his hand on one thin, bent leg. "I'm retiring, Daniel. Actually, for ten minutes now, I've been Mr. O'Neill, former USAF General, at your service."

The already wide eyes got even wider. "But..."

A finger across his lips silenced his protests. "No one gets left behind, Daniel, you know that. Especially not family. Certainly not you. Never again."

The words were spoken soothingly, gently, but at the same time it was also an oath coming straight from the heart. Daniel blinked, trying and succeeding to stop the tears that were begging to be freed.

"What about the SGC? You can't just...", he rasped, then cleared his throat, a treacherous sniff getting away.

"It's been taken care of, dontcha worry about that...", Jack told him while slowly getting up with a groan, his knees protesting loudly. "I'm expecting a..."

A loud ringing made them both wince, and, with a significant "told-you-so" look, Jack picked up the phone and listened to the person on the other side, hmmm-ing and hummm-ing occasionally. Once he finished the mysterious conversation, he motioned Daniel to move out with him.

"Let's go to the briefing room. There's a...guest...waiting for us there....", Jack said, waiting for the confused-looking boy to exit the room before him.

Closing the door behind him, Jack thought about his house, his bed and uninterrupted sleep in the near future with Daniel tucked away in the spare room, and he lenghtened his step, all the while keeping a steading hand on the small shoulder next to him.

  **%%%%%%%%%%  
**

By the time they got to the briefing room, Daniel was walking on an automated pilot. He was feeling more and more like a zombie and, somewhat ruefully, he admitted to himself that he needed sleep. Lots of it.

That's why it took him several moments to realize who was standing in front of him, gazing down at him with something approaching an amazement.

What was _really_ amazing was that any one of them could actually still _get_ amazed with all the weird stuff that kept happening around them.

"Dr. Jackson?", Hammond almost gasped at the sight of the lithe, tired-looking boy walking into the room, accompanied by a steady presence of his former 2IC. "If I hadn't known before about this, son, I'd hardly believe it!"

"Me, neither, General...", Daniel managed to mumble, feeling the heat rising in his face. Fortunately, he got distracted by a glass of water that magically appeared in his hand. Glancing thankfully at Jack, he gulped it down, enjoying the refreshing coolness.

"Good to see you, George", Jack told his old friend, making Hammond look away from the SGC's best and brightest. "I'm sorry to disrupt your plans, but this is an...unique...situation...", Jack said almost apologetically.

"Likewise, Jack, it's good to be here again", Hammond shook himself out of his thoughts, then gazed around himself. "And don't you worry, either of you – I'll keep the reins in my hands as long as it takes...". Seeing a shadow pass over Daniel's face, he quickly added "...not that I think I'll be here too long, though...I'm sure our scientists will manage to help you, Dr. Jackson....don't doubt that for one minute, son."

Daniel smiled, although it looked more like a grimace. "I'll try not to".

"So", Jack clapped his hands, looking eager to get off the Base as soon as possible. "I'll be in tomorrow afternoon, to take care of some leftover paperwork, and in case you'd need me for anything, George..."

Hammond nodded, realizing what hour it was. "You just go on home, Jack, and have a good night's sleep. Both of you", he added, rather sternly, making Daniel fidget uncomfortably under his knowing gaze.

"Will do", Jack said, nodding to the older man, then turning around to leave the room. Daniel following in his footsteps with a small wave in Hammond's general direction.

"Almost home", Jack whispered, his steadying hand on Daniel's shoulder again.

  **%%%%%%%%%%  
**

Strangest things had happened at the SGC, so when General O'Neill appeared at the front gate with a small boy by the name of Jackson, the airman on duty didn't bat an eye.

They exited the tunnel into the night, walking towards Jack's truck in silence. The sky was glittering with stars and Daniel turned his gaze upwards, almost in awe.

Jack realized it was the first time in over a week that his friend left the underground.

Many different thoughts were warring for attention in Jack's mind, but at the moment he was too fuzzily tired to pay attention to either of them. Instead, he took a page from Scarlet O'Hara's book and reminded himself that tomorrow would be a bright, new day.

As they were nearing his parking spot, Jack felt a feathery, almost shy touch on his right hand, and then, a second later, something small, soft and warm inserted itself into his much larger palm. Not daring to look down, he just tightened his grip, trying to convey through it all the things he couldn't say.

A squeeze back brought a small smile on his face.

Tomorrow _would be_ another day.

And they were gonna be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Revised in 2014.
> 
> All comments are welcome.


End file.
